Sora in Stockholm
by KH freak 813
Summary: Second of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. '"NO! Master Xehanort is NOT my father!" Frustrated fists pounded into Sora's skull. "He's just a sick delusional twisted old man who's only using me for his own gain! He wants to unleash a devastating Keyblade War that'll destroy us all!" The hand had yet to cease its twitching under an uncertain gaze. "Then...why do I feel this way?"' AU.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **SakurAndrea** for reviewing  Testardo, Persistente plus favoriting and following it— **maryranstadler1** for performing all the same actions—prior to **Magentacrazedgirl8** formerly **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8** who did the first then third sans leaving out **Chinasky** prior to **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as **Ellanore** for doing that in addition to favoriting—the latter in  Of the Third World too—not forgetting **Guest** who evaluated  Shellshocked lastly **Nintendofg4life** for assessing  Of the Third World after Kaitō Kokoro! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the endgame ship correctly in  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This is the second of four one-shots dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

THANK YOU SO MUCH **SakurAndrea**! YOU SERIOUSLY FLATTER ME FAR TOO MUCH! WOOO! XD *MASS EXPLOSION*

Thanks **Magentacrazedgirl8**! :D

I appreciate that **maryranstadler1**! J:

Aww! I'm glad I could make your day better **Chinasky**! ^_^

Is it a good ache **Ellanore**? C:

It's because that's my style **Guest** as strange as it is. Sorry if it confused you. But please keep in mind that Shellshocked is over two years old, so of course my writing has improved since then. Sorry though! ^^'

I guess so **Jazz**! C:

Yep! :D

Oh wow! Good luck! (:

YAY! J:

Yup indeed! :3

Aww! Thank you so much **Nintendofg4life**! I'M SO FLATTERED! XD

FYI: I _LOVE_ using romaji in my stories, so you'll see some scattered throughout. Please do not question or judge me. That is part of my style as strange as it is. Sorry if it bothers you. /:

With that said, I hope you all enjoy this! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Why Sora, what have you got there?"

Beneath the perpetually twinkling black sky above a plaza illuminated by lamps scattered across the space, a boy who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over clear oceanic hues above a sable jacket obscuring a gainsboro shirt that matched baggy shorts contrasting with onyx sneakers paired with yellow was walking alongside an alabaster duck who bore an orange bill which complemented webbed feet below ebon pupils encased in azure corneas that were lighter than the cerulean uniform in addition to the beret he wore and a tall pooch clad in a golden cap above a verdant sweater underneath a grey vest over beige capris.

A midnight tome containing intricate white designs with what appeared to be an elaborate heart bearing angelic wings at the base of a pointed cross sporting twin diamonds opposite of said wings on the covers and yellow pages within was in the human's hands, drawing avian eyes to it. "Well?!" The duck was growing less and less patient by the second.

"I'm curious too Sora." Canine eyes took an interest as well.

The adolescent sighed. "This isn't anything special Donald, Goofy." Clear cerulean hues were unable to meet the other two sets though.

"Oh really?" The former crossed his arms, face twisted into a frown. "Because that looks pretty important to me."

The latter gave a slow nod. "I have to agree with Donald there Sora." A chin was scratched. "Are you sure it isn't anything special?"

"I'm sure!" Why did the guy sound a tad bit too defensive?!

A smirk suddenly crossed the feathered's features. "Could that be a diary?" A sinister cackle resounded as pinioned fingers were rubbed together. "Hehehe...just what could be inside? Something about Kairi?"

"It's probably something about Riku!" The laughter became downright evil.

The brunet choked on thin air. "What the?!" Tomatoes were jealous with how red he was. "No! It's none of that!" That horrible flushing did not improve one bit. "I don't even know what this is!"

"Yeah right." Donald rolled his eyes.

Goofy appeared skeptical. "Are you sure you don't?"

"I'm sure." Sora scoffed. "I just found this on the ground and decided to bring this with me." The caramel suddenly scowled. "We're supposed to be returning to the Gummi Ship to leave Traverse Town, not talking about what I'm holding! We need to go and fight more Heartless and Nobodies!"

The duck humphed. "Whatever."

"...Okay." And the trio vanished in three pillars of brilliant light.

None of them saw the sole Dusk that had been tailing them, taking witness to their entire exchange, seeing everything...

* * *

"Tch. So that brat has the Book of Prophecies, huh?"

"Kiddo must have been lying to that Dud Duck and Pea-Brained Pooch, eh?"

"Even a heart as pure as that boy's has a hint of darkness. Whether it be hatred, rage, envy, insecurity, sadness...there are no exceptions. Him not being truthful to his closest companions can attest to that."

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different."

"That tiny shred will become a huge tear under the right circumstances. One we can exploit."

"That is correct my self of the most distant past. It is of dire urgency that we capture the tome and its current holder. We must capitalize on this opportunity to steal both away from the clutches of the light...by any means possible."

* * *

"Ah~! This is the life!"

Sneakered feet. Webbed feet. Large feet. Three sets of feet wandered the streets of a world stuck in eternal dusk. Gold bathed the entire land, the adobe bricks of the surrounding buildings emphasizing the effect.

Certain frozen cerulean treats were in each of the three's hands, tongues darting out of each mouth to lap up the popsicles. Sora sighed, in bliss. "This is so good!"

"Salty...no sweet!" Donald hummed. "So yummy!"

Goofy giggled. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream is the best!"

"Yeah..." The brunet trailed off. The trio proceeded to share a nice laugh, all clutching at their sides. Hmm, it seems as though they had forgotten what had occurred not too long ago...

A bill bit into a bar once more...only for none of that bar to be there anymore. "Aww..." Looks like the duck can't have any more...or can he?

"Whoa! Where did my Sea-Salt Ice Cream go?!" Let's just say a magic trick was performed; said Sea-Salt Ice Cream vanished from the dog's hands...

...and reappeared in the fowl's. "Hehehe..." Sinister laughter rang out from the thief as he subsequently gobbled up his plunder.

"Aww..." Poor pooch.

Of course that bar didn't last for long either. Looks like it's time to steal yet another. "Hehehehe..." And there so happened to be a third bar in a certain human's hands.

"No Donald! No!" The sapient hand flew up just as a feathered one made to snatch what it held, the bird falling face-first onto the ground. "I won't let you take my Sea-Salt Ice Cream!"

The scolded pouted as he picked himself up. "Drat."

"That wasn't nice Donald." A canine finger wagged.

The chastised scoffed. "Yeah, yeah..." The three proceeded to burst into laughter once again.

"Ah~! This is so nice!" Another happy sigh left the teen, blue staring into the far-off horizon. "If only things can remain like this." A stupid smile crossed his lips. "Best friends foreve—WHAT THE?!"

Alabaster mages alongside a troop of violet beings holding crossbows, their quadrupedal frames tilted to the side resembling upside-down hearts skewered with crosses and an army of beige brutes wielding giant mallets suddenly appeared on the scene.

A unique blade that bore teeth carved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head automatically appeared in the caramel's grasp, a wooden wand characterized by a carving of an azure mage and a silver shield distinguished by an ebon crest resembling the chain on his comrade's sword coming to the duck's and dog's holds respectively. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Gawrsh! I have no clue!" Goofy exclaimed, fingers nervously bitten.

Donald glared. "Does it really matter?! Nobodies appearing means we slaying those Nobodies!" A shrill scream tore out as that staff was waved, a bout of intense Thundaga shooting down onto the targets with a rage reflecting its caster's. "JUST ELIMINATE THEM!"

"As he said!" The Kingdom Key was tossed, smashing straight into several Sorcerers, the returning weapon bashing even more as it came back to its possessor's hand. This action was repeated several more times, only ending once the Strike Raid had finished its execution. The wizards made to retaliate by materializing several cubes crafted from lasers only to be stopped straight in their tracks as Magnega trapped them, doomed to spin around as a Sonic Blade finished them off, the executor evading the retaliating prisms. The Snipers attempted to shoot down the wielder solely to meet their ends from an aerial combo involving another flurry of bashing before a large orb that was created separated into an array of missiles that dissolved the bullets meant for its maker, the Ragnarok blasting holes into the victims before killing them. Violet flashes flashed from above, several Berserkers raining down, twisting their claymores as they did so. However, a series of thirteen slashes which all dealt major damage made quick work of them, the killed no match for the Ars Arcanum.

The guardian leapt forward. "Count me in!" A Goofy Tornado ensued, catching several foes within the whirling winds.

"Let's go!" The boy dashed on ahead, mercilessly beating nearby enemies with his rapier followed by the dog shortly afterwards as golden orbs cannoned from his palms, azure spheres which exploded upon impact topping it all off. The enemies were trapped within the onslaught, completely unable to counter. The leader then performed a flip, rejoining his companions as all three held up their weapons, ensnaring the foes within a blinding swirl of radiance.

Once the Trinity Limit had finally ceased, everything seemed to be in the clear. "All right!" A cheer escaped canine lips.

"Good as gone!" Webbed feet jumped up and down.

Sapient lips quirked up. "That was nothing." Or was it?

"NANI?!" A previously cleared space filled up once again in the blink of an eye, a league of behemoths carrying halberds in claws attached to bodies striated with violet on white skin as frilled wings kept them high in the air while they glared at their prey through malicious pupils, creatures bearing frilled arms, a squad adorning rosette gear over their heads that bore the universal insignia above salmon scarves and limbs, a gathering of enigmas which bore magenta robes that stretched all the way from their heads which sported sharp offshoots to their hands that juggled cubes along with stocks and their pointed feet, humanoid figures carrying twin swords, gainsboro critters that plagued the ground, and slender denizens making themselves known. Let's just say a certain duck was close to fainting.

And then he fainted. "Uh...Donald? Donald?!"

"Donald!" Sora joined in on the shouting. "DONALD!"

Looks like their efforts paid off. "What? What?!" The sought instantly regained consciousness, his wand waved about frantically...until avian eyes once again took in what caused their owner to pass out in the first place, widening beyond belief. "OH MY—"

"DONALD! FOCUS!" The brunet screamed as cerulean depths locked onto the surrounding Samurais, gauging his opponents' actions as they meditated, executing a decisive slash at the perfect moment, eliminating many as a brilliant Explosion took care of the rest, the Guard Break punishing those who dared to defend against his onslaught.

The duck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." The mage caught the Creepers and Dusks in a round of Balloonga, stunning the crawlers as they made contact before igniting them in a fiery Firaga blaze, evading their various attacks in each of their forms effortlessly as the flames burned them to death. The figures were all alone, appearing to be terrified as they attempted to flee only to be enmeshed within a weightless dome, the Zero Graviga mercilessly knocking the quarry around like ragdolls until they were put out of their apparent misery. The Dancers next advanced on the fowl, trying to trap him in their routine only to be crushed in a bout of Graviga, caught off guard as they were no longer able to move. Not missing a beat, a hail of Blizzaga rained on them, inflicting nothing but immense agony. The assaulted sought revenge, making to snatch him up only for the caster to summon a beehive barrier around himself, the Reflega ending their lives as their coup was redirected back at themselves.

"Don't forget about me!" The exclamation rang out as the pooch pounced on the Gamblers, throwing his shield, the Goofy Bash drilling into many of the opponents. In retaliation, they tried to trap their quarry in a game, the symbols on their cards constantly flashing only to be outsmarted by the canine who guessed the correct answers, disconcerting the dealers. Unable to counter, the Goofy Turbo that was unleashed could not be avoided, horrific agony inflicted on the victims as they all died. The knight then tracked down the Assassins, prying them from the safety of the soil before hurling his buckler, unleashing a surprisingly deadly blitz at the critical timing. The seekers sought to strike him down in a procession of rapid stabs only for their prey to dodge, calling another twister that annihilated them. However, one had survived, the lone soaring toward the dog, desiring to take him out with it but to no avail; the target latched onto one of its limbs, tossing it into the terrain, it detonating there instead, the last of them now eliminated.

However, the Dragoons posed a problem for the pooch; not only could they just fly away from his ground attacks, his aerial ones were also evaded with a simple flapping of the wings. There was no hope...or was there? "I got it!" A second bout of Thundaga fell from the heavens, freezing each and every muscle the afflicted possessed.

"Thanks Donald!" Goofy grinned at his animal companion as both exchanged a nod, beaming brightly. Now the creatures were left vulnerable. "Here goes!" Let's just say the cannoning forth of the canine, smoke trailing in his wake eradicating the legion completely and absolutely. No contest. Looks like he could do parts of Knocksmash by himself.

And now the Nobodies were no more. Nada. Zilch. Zero. Goose eggs. That's how many remained. At last. A high-five was exchanged. "Alright!"

"Yeah!" Both burst into a fit of laughter, the two cheering—wait two?!

What about the third?! "Hey, where's Sora anyways?!" Any and every sign of joy that had been present previously vanished in an instant as a suffocating anxiety replaced it.

Goofy gulped. "Sora wouldn't just run off by himself. I just know it."

"Same here." A voice colored with worry as avian eyes rapidly scanned their surroundings. "Sora? Sora?!"

Sora was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Heh. Those fools. Snatching that brat was easier than stealing candy from a baby."

A certain six surrounded an unconscious figure, locking onto the tied wrists and ankles of their quarry. Well, they didn't want him to escape any time soon after all.

A male who had a wild azure mane that ran past his shoulders surveyed the still form with emotionless amber eyes made more menacing by an X-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose near pointed ears which bore piercings. "Those imbeciles did not keep their eyes on what was most important."

"You mean Kiddo, right?" A guy who had an amber hue above a jagged scar next to its damaged clone which was concealed by an eyepatch on a noggin bearing a long ponytail holding back black hair streaked with grey smirked from beside the other, mocking as that amber hue stared at what lain before them. He then scoffed. "What else would you expect from a Dud Duck and Pea-Brained Pooch?"

A thickset man who had amber hues near grey locks which flowed past his shoulders chuckled as those amber hues gazed upon what was below. "Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to make sure and remember that."

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." A person almost identical to the latter in stature and costume save having a darker skin tone as well as possessing hair which was slicked back and reached his mid-back scoffed.

A young man who had silver fringes styled into bangs which framed a tan visage holding smoldering amber hues above an ebon cloak covering his entire body snickered at that. "Exactly. That fool did not know what was most important. His heart blinded him to what truly matters."

"Precisely." A bald patriarch sporting a grey beard below piercing amber hues clad in an ebon coat ending in monochromic gloves over a gainsboro jacket tied at the center through twin belts which slightly obscured onyx pants that led to boots of the same color stood in the midst of the circle formed. "All creatures form associations to benefit themselves in the end. Humans are no exceptions. That dull ordinary boy forgot one of the essentials of life...to keep himself healthy and safe from harm." A cruel smile crossed his lips.

The conspirators suddenly silenced as grunts and groans became audible, the one they captured stirring. Limpid blue eyes slowly opened, widening beyond belief. "WHAT THE?!" Escape was futile; the binds held fast and would not weaken any time soon. The poor boy could not break free. Sora began panicking. "WHERE AM I?!"

"You will not be receiving any answers until you tell us all you know, uragirimono." There was not a hint of expression in the blunet's features.

The brunet gaped. "Saïx?!"

"Don't forget about me Kiddo!" The jagged scar on the speaker's cheek distorted into a sickening shape with the sadistic grin that was given.

Pure oceanic depths became the widest of saucers. "Xigbar?!"

"We meet again, denizen of light." A deep throaty chuckle resounded.

A mouth dropped into oblivion. "Xemnas?!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." A scoff was heard from the belittler's lips.

Oh no. Not that voice. That voice from the one who started it all. "Ansem—no Xehanort's Heartless!"

"You called my name?" Confounded hues immediately swiveled to the source of that voice...

...and popped straight out of their owner's skull. "Huh?! Who are you?!"

"He is my self of the most distant past." A gnarled mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Of course it was not possible to hear my youngest self explain that to your friend from the deep slumber you had been thrown into."

A horrified gasp rang out. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIKU?!"

"Nothing you imbecile." Saïx scorned.

A harrumph escaped from the original. "A boy who's immune to darkness is of no use to us."

"Besides, we thirteen darknesses still need to clash against seven lights, remember?!" The scarred scoffed. "Kids these days."

The Heartless sneered. "You understand nothing."

"Indeed." The Nobody laughed.

The eldest snickered. "However, we do have a need for you Sora."

"Who are you?!" For reasons the poor boy could not explain, fear filled every fiber of his body as he gazed into the cold amber eyes of that man.

The senior gave a mock courteous now. "Why I am Master Xehanort, the mastermind behind the True Organization XIII."

"True Organization XIII?!" Poor boy could not catch a break.

"You do not need to know any more details for the time being." A malicious grin suddenly distorted wrinkled lips. "For now, we would like for you to tell us all you know about the Book of Prophecies and how you came to possess it."

"What book?!" Limpid blue eyes darted away too fast—

—which was not missed out on by astute amber. "Do not lie dull ordinary boy." The senior barked. "You cannot hide the fact you have it; we all know."

"Why here it is." The boy cried out as a Lunatic flashed into his back, the cerulean claymore forcing a certain tome out.

That certain tome skidded to the eldest's feet, said eldest smirking as he picked it up. "The Book of Prophecies...a special book that allows its possessor to harness powers from the future. A special book that is capable of transcribing and conjuring future events as well as creating entire worlds filled with beings and powers that have yet to exist." Amber bore into blue. "Where ever did you find it?"

"Not telling." Blue froze over in an unusual coldness.

The geezer sneered as he turned back, facing the other five. "By any means necessary...extract any and all information from this feckless youth."

"With pleasure." That Lunatic flashed forward once more, the spikes fully extracted this time as its wielder rushed over. "So Roxas, how long have you had the Book of Prophecies for?"

The caramel growled. "I'M SORA NOT ROXAS!"

"Different name, same fate." The weapon was thrusted toward the captive.

The spikes dug into soft skin, inflicting immense agony. "AAAAHHHH!"

"So Kiddo, why did you take that book anyways?" The addressed was held under gunpoint, Sharpshooter at the ready.

Not that that mattered. "You don't need to know."

"You think you're so smart?!" The twin pistols equipped with many rhomboidal magazines attached to gainsboro bodies were fired, crimson bullets slamming into the target, his shrill screams nearly shattering glass.

Dual beams of crimson energy were extracted from Xemnas's palms. "What were you going to use the Book of Prophecies for?"

"Why should I tell you?" Clear cerulean narrowed into slits.

The man scoffed. "Fool." Those Interdictions smashed into the stubborn, the victim shrieking as each static pulse tore through him.

"Why did you lie to your nearest and dearest friends about the Book of Prophecies?" What appeared to be luminous Ethereal Blades which had handles materialized in the young Xehanort's hands.

A feral growl ripped loose. "Why would I want to tell Donald and Goofy about such a horrific event that they could do nothing to change?"

"'The fated land will be the battleground for a great war. Light will see defeat and expire, while darkness prevails evermore.'" Horror could not even _begin_ to describe what flooded the poor boy as the oldest had read that passage out loud, having opened the book to the last page. "In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War'. The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again." The book was abruptly shut. "There is no mistake; that passage foretold the Keyblade War."

Sora snarled. "I was going to bring the Book of Prophecies to Yen Sid so he could tell me what to do with it. I would have told Donald and Goofy the truth then. I did not want to haunt them before everything could be properly explained! I could never do such a thing to my friends!" Spit shot into the Master's face.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" A huge hand abruptly flashed forward, constricting said insolent brat in its bone-crushing clutches. A demonic being covered in bandages that was similar to a Pureblood had suddenly manifested behind Ansem, squeezing the life out of its quarry. Already unable to do anything due to being tied up, the victim had no semblance of a chance for freedom, agonized cries ripped from his throat in rapid succession, solely increasing in volume by the second only to silence outright as the poor boy finally lost consciousness, going limp in The Guardian's deadly vice grip.

Five sets of eyes widened as the eldest stepped forward, shocked as he tsked, eyes narrowed. "My self that had been reduced to nothing but a heart...that was simply uncalled for. You should not have taken such drastic measures for such an inconsequential action. The dull ordinary boy will be of no use to us if he is dead."

"I sincerely apologize for my rash behavior." The chastised hung his head.

The geezer sighed. "I must patch him up; he would not be able to withstand what I have in store for him if he remains injured and untreated."

The rest of the True Organization watched as their leader took the unconscious form, vanishing in a portal of the purest darkness.

* * *

 _"IDIOT!"_

 _"HEARTLESS!"_

 _"AIR HEAD!"_

 _"BRICK WALL!"_

 _"BRAINLESS!"_

 _"ARROGANT!"_

 _"BRAIN-DEAD!"_

 _"WICKED!"_

 _A little boy of no more than four years watched as a man and woman screamed their lungs out at each other, trembling terribly as he hid behind the corner of the kitchen. Tears overflowed from limpid blue eyes as their owner bore witness to the horrific scene playing out before him._ _Those same limpid blue eyes bore witness to the front door slamming, the man having stormed out of the house._

 _Only then did the shouting stop. The child finally emerged from his hiding place. "Mommy, where did Daddy go?"_

 _"Away. Forever." Both stared at the torrential downpour visible from the door violently shut only seconds before. "He's never coming back Sora."_

* * *

"Ugh...Not again."

Trails slipped from closed lids as their owner stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning relentlessly.

Even more streams fell. "This...hasn't happened in so long."

"Wake up." Previously closed lids snapped wide open as their possessor bolted straight up at that voice, a gasp torn from his lips.

Disoriented oceanic took in the sight of cold amber staring down, not even a hint of warmth within those freezing depths. "You—"

"I used my Curaga to heal your wounds. You are no longer hurt." Master Xehanort suddenly scoffed. "However, banish all thoughts of escape; not only are we in an isolated world few know about, there are always Heartless and Nobodies monitoring your every move. Even if my past selves have already returned to whence they came, I alone am more than enough to take you out." The contempt evident in that tone had yet to lessen one bit as the elder continued to talk. "I may be old, but I am not stupid. I may be frail, but I am not weak. You may be young, but you are not better. You may be strong, but I am stronger." An ebon sword decorated in intricate etchings which all shared a demonic theme was summoned, pointed straight at the adolescent. "You have no hope for escape."

The geezer was right; he really did have no hope. "...What do you want from me?" To think Sora would give up—is this even Sora?! Who are you and what did you do to Sora?!

"Training." The speaker then left, his captive forced to follow.

This could not be so bad...right?

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Black. Black. Nothing but black. Nothing but black polluted the barren land as swarms upon swarms of pitch-black humanoid creatures surrounded in bluish veins past their stocky legs leading to appendages lacking digits, muscular arms ending in razor-sharp hooks, and jagged antennas that resided near glowing pupils plagued every inch of the terrain, all eyes set on one sole target.

Several steps were taken back in sheer horror. "The Battle of 1000 Heartless looks like _nothing_ compared to this!"

"What? Are you giving up?" The Master taunted. "I thought you were better than that."

A head shook as a mouth was unable to close. "But this is _crazy!_ "

"The light makes those who are exposed to it too soft." A head shook, nothing but scorn on worn features. "You have spent too much time in the light; now it is time to expose yourself to the darkness!"

An abrupt shove was given, the captive pushed into the pit of endless Neoshadows. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Heartless immediately closed in on their offering, more than ready to tear him apart. However, the Kingdom Key that materialized in Sora's hands took the first few out, only eliminating more as the fight instinct flared up in its wielder. Crescent, slash, bash, stab, jab, swing, toss, turn...the blade performed all those motions and more as it arced ahead, more and more of the Purebloods meeting their dooms as the keybearer fought on.

"Yes...this is good." A sinister smirk crossed the elder's face as he witnessed the mass slaughter of the creatures, pools of ebon splashing in the slayer's wake. Amber eyes watched as Firaga immolated many as Blizzaga bit them harshly, Thundaga electrocuting much of the foes to death as Graviga flattened some, the razor-sharp winds of Aeroga slicing into obsidian skin while Reflega punished those who tried to retaliate. The following Magnega drew a myriad of enemies in, allowing a Sonic Blade to eradicate them as a Strike Raid took care of those afar. Black pools suddenly surfaced from the ground, multiple Neoshadows leaping out, trashing their bodies while spinning towards their quarry. However, an Ars Arcanum put a quick end to them, the beings simply no match for the forceful bashes. Those who tried to launch an assault from the air met sorry fates as Ragnarok pierced straight through their chests. An Explosion rang out immediately afterwards, throwing those caught in it into the sky as a Guard Break skewered them despite their defenses. The brunet then planted his lock into the soil, a circle containing an intricate design appearing around him as a ball of radiance shone above, the rays only intensifying as the sword was dug deeper, the Trinity Limit finishing it all off.

That was it, right? "WHAT THE?!" It was as though nothing had occurred, no death had happened; every inch of desert crowded over with Heartless, making the memory of eliminating a large number appear to be nothing but an illusion. Sora was right; the Battle of 1000 Heartless was _nothing_ compared to this. The battle was merely a joke compared to this war. And then the counterattack was unleashed.

"Feckless neophyte." Master Xehanort leapt into the scene, a raging darkness ripping across the terrain. Even the denizens of darkness were no match for that smothering darkness as it ripped them to shreds, all Heartless wiped out in an instant.

Leaving an unconscious frame all alone in the barren wasteland.

* * *

 _"What are you, an idiot?!"_

 _Children from all over the island were gathered in the large space of the gym, gobbling down treats, all beside men whom they had some semblance to. All but one._

 _Fingers pointed at a certain kid, cruel laughter directed all at him. "This is 'Donuts for Dad' not 'Muffins for Mom'!" Of course this taunting only began once said mother had to leave for the bathroom, leaving her child with 'friends'. Some friends they were. "The last time I checked, dads are guys not girls!"_

 _"Well this loser IS pretty stupid."_

 _"So stupid that he can't tell the difference between a man and a woman?!"_

 _"I wouldn't put it past him."_

 _"I bet he doesn't even know he's a boy!"_

 _Tears filled limpid blue eyes. Since when did laughter hurt this much?! "CUT IT OUT!" All bullying instantaneously ceased as a_ _lad who bore silver hair which fell upon cyan_ _eyes_ _entered the scene, unusually enraged cyan scaring all those caught in their harsh glare into submission. Those same cyan instantly softened as their owner approached the crying boy. "You alright Sora?"_

 _"Y-Yeah!" The sobs wracking his frame automatically gave him away though._

 _The slate sighed as he took his friend into his arms. "Don't lie to me. If you're sad, you're sad."_

 _"Is he alright?!" Cyan looked up, taking in the sight of a little girl_ _bearing rich magenta tresses that emphasized cerulean orbs rushing over to the two, concern evident in her features as she stopped before them. "What happened Riku?!"_

 _Cyan narrowed into slits. "Some rude children were making fun of Sora just because he brought his mom instead of his dad to this event."_

 _"Why did none of the adults help him?!" Why didn't they?! The entire space is crowded with them!_

 _The silverette scoffed. "Adults are useless." Not a very good mindset to have._

 _"Poor Sora..." The redhead then approached the mentioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

 _A head rapidly shook as it buried itself even further. "No Kairi!"_

 _"Why did you bring your mom anyways?" The addressed quirked a brow. "Where IS your dad?"_

 _The brunet was strangely stoic as the next words came out. "...I don't know."_

* * *

"Get up already dull ordinary boy."

Bleary blue eyes slowly opened, clear depths taking in the sight of gnarled lips twisted into a scowl, amber hues filled with nothing but contempt.

The brunet slowly got up, making to sit only to cry out as a dull throb coursed through his skull. "Itai!"

"No pain, no gain." The contempt had yet to lessen even one bit; if anything, it only increased. Master Xehanort scoffed. "You have been treated too well in the side of the light. You have never experienced _true_ fights, _true_ wars. Have you ever shed any _true_ tears, sweat, and blood before?" He humphed. "The light has made you soft."

Sora snarled as he leapt to his feet, Kingdom Key instantly in hand. "SAYS THE ONE WHO IS CORRUPTED BY THE DARKNES—"

"Foolish boy!" A cry left the youth's lips as the Master drew his own Keyblade, ceasing the lunge midair as the attempter was knocked into the ground. A deep scowl crossed the elder's visage as he took slow yet deliberate steps towards the stricken, expression belittling. "You accuse me of succumbing to the darkness when in reality, you succumbed to the light." The speaker sneered. "You are biased against darkness. Did you know light can cause mayhem too? It all depends on who uses either light or darkness, and how they use it; darkness can do good as light can do evil. That is reality."

Even a rabid dog could not have growled nearly as much as the listener at that moment. "Excuse me?" The unusual calm was nothing short of unsettling. To most. The man just stared on, features unchanging as the hazel picked himself up, his weapon called back. "Darkness is what destroyed my island. Darkness is what separated Riku from me. Darkness is what consumed countless worlds including my own. Darkness is the source of all Heartless. Darkness caused so much suffering to many from all over. Darkness is what possessed Riku and made him lose control of himself." Limpid blue eyes flashed as their owner flashed forward. "SO WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME DARKNESS ISN'T EVIL?!"

"FOOLISH BOY!" Said foolish boy was knocked back even further this time around, smashing into a nearby outcrop of sandy stones. It was a miracle upon miracles the poor kid wasn't horribly injured. The geezer harrumphed as he once again approached the one he had attacked. "I see now that just talking to you will have no effect; your head is harder than the rocks you slammed into."

The insulted glowered. "What did you just say?" That glare would be enough to drop most dead. _Most_.

"Dull ordinary boy." Of course Master Xehanort was immune, simply shaking his head at said glare before sighing. "Come. I must show you something."

Limpid blue eyes narrowed. "Why should I trust you?"

"You do not have a choice." Cold amber narrowed in return. A lengthy ebon garment suddenly appeared in the senior's hands, offered to the other. "Here."

Clear cerulean stared at the object with a distrusting gaze. "Why should I wear a Black Coat? I'm _never_ going to be a part of the Organization."

"Stupid boy." The older shook his head, rubbing at his temples. "For someone who obsessively hates the darkness, you do not even want to be protected against it. Foolish."

A brown brow skeptically quirked. "Protected?"

"Fool." A head shook once more. "Why do you think your dear friend Riku even wore a Black Coat? He did not do it to impersonate a member of the original Organization XIII; he did it to protect himself against the darkness and to prevent them from sensing him."

A mouth dropped. "...He did?"

"Why of course." The senior sagely nodded. "In fact, Black Coats have been around since the Age of Fairy Tales before the Keyblade War broke loose. That is fact."

A hand reluctantly reached for the raiment. "...Okay." And then it was slipped on.

"You will need your Black Coat for this." An arm was lifted, a portal of the purest darkness forming. "Dark Corridors are unpredictable pathways made out of darkness which link most worlds. They allow their caller and whoever is with them to travel to wherever one can be opened at." He then crossed his arms. "However, they are dangerous to use because they corrupt the hearts of whoever is in them." A grunt was given. "Black Coats offer protection against that corrupting darkness."

Sora scoffed. "See? I told you darkness is bad."

"Obstinate brat." Master Xehanort face-palmed. "Everything has a good and bad side; although the darkness in the Dark Corridors corrupts, the Dark Corridors offer unmatched speed and efficiency in travel. No Gummi Ship could possibly match or hope to." Contempt manifested in amber hues once more. "Light is no exception; although it grants us the ability to see, too much causes blindness...which it caused in you."

The offended snarled. "Why you—"

"Enough chit-chat." The senior scoffed. "I have a place I must take you."

Under the scrutinizing amber gaze, the brunet stepped into the opening, its creator following immediately afterwards.

* * *

"This is!"

The bright shining sun. The clear and blue sky. The green that dominated the landscape as leaves cluttered on tropical tree branches with the most beautiful flowers blooming throughout. The sounds of waves crashing onto a sandy beach. The cries of chatty gulls and albatrosses all around. The smell of crisp salt in the air. Everything was so familiar...

A mouth could not close as the caramel took in his surroundings, eyes unable to shut either. He never thought he could miss this place so much. "Are you...taking me back home?!" Hope filled the previously desolate; he was back at his home island!

"Do not be so naïve dull ordinary boy." All hopes died in an instant.

A head was hung. "Oh..." Sobs suddenly shook Sora's frame, tears slipping out. "So will I never see my friends again? Never see my mom again? Never return home?"

"Foolish, foolish boy." Anger replaced sadness as blue shot up...only to fade as they fell upon surprisingly softer amber. "Home is not necessarily a building or a dwelling; it is something that makes one feel welcome, something one can return to...or someone." A nod was given. "Yes, that is it." After a moment's pause, the man continued. "Friends come and go. Family goes too. You will eventually be separated from both groups by life itself as you live it and death, so why bother missing them if you will eventually lose them anyways?"

Cerulean narrowed. "Forming bonds link people together. Bonds make those who have them closer together."

"And breaking bonds creates everlasting pain." Those same cerulean widened at that.

A head rapidly shook. "But that pain is there to always remind me of those who are important to me! The pain makes sure I never forget!"

"And what use is that pain if you can do nothing to alleviate it?" Cerulean became saucers at that. "Bonds create pain once broken, pain that is not easily cured. That pain could have adverse effects on your health and even on the health of those around you. The pain that is created from breaking bonds creates even more pain which will lead to even more pain."

A growl left the lad's lips. "That's bullsh—"

"That is life." The senior snapped, silencing the youth. "You are far too young to understand at the age of 16. I am old and therefore know much more than you by experience." The man sighed. "You cannot give advice on something you do not know feckless youth."

Said feckless youth did not like being called that one bit. "Why you—"

"Enough about this." That sole command silenced the brunet completely. Blue watched as amber took in everything around them. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

Well, the most obvious reason was already knocked out. "...No." Then what could it be?!

"You know, I was born in Destiny Islands just like you." Blue blew out of proportion. Despite that, the speaker continued. "Just like you, I wanted to get out to see the world beyond this tiny one. Like you, I thought this world is too small. Like you, I was eventually able to go to worlds beyond this one."

Confusion swam in clear cerulean depths. "...Just what are you saying?"

"I am saying we have similar origins." Master Xehanort elaborated. "We are more similar than you believe." Amber softened considerably. "You know, I was wrong; you are no dull ordinary boy. You are revered highly by so many and touched so many hearts. Despite being of different origins, personalities, or even species, there are many who look up to you. You changed so many lives." A head nodded. "Yes, you truly are not a dull ordinary boy; you are bright and exceptional."

Blue could not meet amber. "Don't flatter me. That's Riku, not me."

"Nonsense." Blue eyes snapped up in shock at that. "Riku was not the one who changed the lives of everyone he met, you are. Riku was not the one to restore so many worlds, you are." A chin was scratched. "Riku was given the ability to wield the Keyblade by another who already had that ability. Although the Keyblade first chose you as a substitute to Riku, it eventually chose you over Riku because of the strength of your heart. Yes, you are indeed bright and exceptional. Yes, you are indeed necessary."

Sora took several tentative steps forward, making to stand right by the elder's side. "Master Xehanort...what is your goal? Why are you doing what you're doing?"

"The True Organization XIII will be consisted of thirteen incarnations of myself to represent thirteen darknesses. Xigbar and Saïx qualify as they had accepted fragments of my heart." The geezer began. "My goal is to recreate the χ-blade."

The brunet was confused. "Keyblade?!"

"Not the Keyblades you and I carry." The speaker elaborated as he materialized a symbol which seemed to be an X in his palm. "'χ'...A most ancient letter. Some say 'kye', but the meaning is the same. Death...A letter that spells endings." He then held his chin, scratching it. "I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the χ-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

The listener gaped. "Why do you want to recreate the χ-blade?!"

"Why to start another Keyblade War." That was said as if it were the most obvious answer.

An answer that wasn't taken well _at all_. "WHAT THE?! WHY WOULD YOU TRY SUCH A CRAZY THIN—"

"It is not crazy." Yeah right. Anyways... "You know, darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War—only that it was just the beginning. Amidst the crisis, a precious light was found. It is a curious tale—and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The χ-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!"

Sora did not think the geezer was sane. Nope. "But the darkness will destroy everythin—"

"But once again you have it all wrong." The lad was interrupted once again. "Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?"

Let's just say the teen made a disgusted face. "Eww! Don't bring that up!"

"I am sorry." The guy didn't look sorry in the slightest. He suddenly smirked. "It is true though; you cannot deny the facts of birth."

The adolescent did not appear any less grossed out. "Please don't."

"Naïve boy." A head shook but one could _swear_ there was a hint of a smile...only for it to vanish instantly as another Dark Corridor was summoned. "We must go back now."

Sadness weighed down on the youth. "...Will I ever see my island again?"

"It all depends on how you act." Master Xehanort then led Sora into the opening, following immediately afterwards.

What did he mean by that?!

* * *

"Just what is this?!"

The portal emerged in the room the brunet stayed in, the creator leaving immediately afterwards after casting Curaga on the injured—with armies upon armies of Heartless and Nobodies at the ready in case a certain someone tries to escape of course. Anyways...that certain someone lain on the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Ever since they had returned, a strange emotion had been swirling within Sora, an emotion that resembled...longing. "But why am I feeling this way?!" The conflicted grasped at his chest. "Give me an answer heart!" Of course that muscle could not offer a verbal response.

"Great, just great." The frustrated threw himself into the mattress, sighing. His eyes began suddenly shutting as the fatigue from his long day at last caught up to him, losing consciousness by the second.

A sole sentence escaped with a yawn as sleep overtook the boy. "Maybe I'll know in the morning."

* * *

 _"Do something! Anything! Please?!"_

 _Another day of school had passed. Another treacherous day. Another treacherous day filled with taunting about a certain fatherless child. Another day in which adults did not come to that certain child's aid, being 'useless' as a certain silverette had said countless times. Another day that certain child plastered a plastic smile on his face only to cry his heart out once no longer facing his limitless bullies._

 _That certain child just wanted it to stop. "Your dad is the mayor, right Kairi?! Can't he grant me a new dad?!"_

 _"Sora, it does not work like that." The scolding tone did not match the sympathetic sorrow in her eyes though._

 _A third sighed as he approached the pair, facing the brunet. "It's been ten years since then Sora. You're 14 now. Why is it still such a big deal?"_

 _"Riku! That's a horrible thing to say!" The female glared at the slate._

 _The chastised's eyes softened. "Sorry Sora. I didn't mean to be so insensitive, especially since I wouldn't know how it would feel to have no father."_

 _"It's fine." The smile wasn't in his eyes though._

 _Time for a change in subject. "Hey Sora, remember what we're going to be doing, okay?"_

 _"'Don't forget', right?" Clear cerulean depths rolled. Not for the first time. "Yeah, yeah bossy."_

 _Hands were held to hips. "Excuse me Sora?" Cyan depths rolled as well. "You're the irresponsible bum, not me."_

 _"Irresponsible bum?!" It was as though Sora was never sad._

 _A laugh broke the two out of their argument. "Boys will be boys!"_

 _"Oh yeah—" The setting sun caught in limpid blue eyes._

 _The girl stopped her giggling at that. "What's wrong Sora?"_

 _"What's up?" The silverette was equally as curious._

 _The questioned frowned as he made to leave. "Mom wants me to get back now."_

 _"Okay then. Bye!" Kairi waved him off._

 _Riku cupped his mouth. "Don't forget!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah..." Sora sighed._ _The hazel left the pair, heading back home._

 _Heading back to a family of two._

...

 _"_ _Tadaima!_ _"_

 _The brunet stepped into his house, eyes falling upon a certain woman who was sitting at the dinner table upon entering. One plate was set for her and another for him...and that was it._

 _That certain woman nodded at who came in. "Wash up and join me for supper."_

 _"Yes Mom." Sora did just that, joining his mother within minutes._

 _The clings and clangs of silverware to plates were the only sounds that filled the air as the meal commenced...until the lady decided to break the silence. "How was your day Sora?"_

 _"It was...great." None of the usual enthusiasm was there. He could not say he was bullied yet again; he did not want to worry his mother. She couldn't even do anything about it..._

 _...or could she? "Mom, where did Dad go?"_

 _"Ugh. Not again." She HATED that topic. That same topic that had been brought up for the last ten years. With the same answer given each time. "Your father—" Cringe "—left us and never came back. End of discussion."_

 _The same answer indeed. A boy can hope though, right? "Will I ever get a new—"_

 _"END OF DISCUSSION!" Hopes dead._

 _That night, Sora went to bed, tears in his eyes. "Where did you go Dad?" Cloudy cerulean stared out at sea, staring longingly at what was beyond._

 _"At least we're working on that raft."_

* * *

"So that's it, huh?"

Limpid blue eyes opened, taking in the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. Their owner got up, throwing the covers off.

A head was held in hands, clutching onto his face. "I thought I suppressed these memories since I first left Destiny Islands...but for naught." Oceanic stared at twitchy fingers. "Is this how it's like to have a father?" Realization dawned on him; what he just said...

"NO! Master Xehanort is _NOT_ my father!" Frustrated fists pounded into Sora's skull. "He's just a sick delusional twisted old man who's only using me for his own gain! He wants to unleash a devastating Keyblade War that'll destroy us all!"

The hand had yet to cease its twitching under an uncertain gaze. "Then...why do I feel this way?"

* * *

"You are far too soft!"

Clash. Bash. Smash. Slash. Two people were sparring, one young while the other was old. Guess who was winning?

Master Xehanort scoffed. "Is that all you got?" That's right! The older was besting the younger! Shock! The elder sneered. "You possess such a youthful body while mine is ancient...yet you are unable to win against me? How preposterous. Such a shame."

"SHUT UP!" A vertical cut sliced straight down, the hit critical—

—if it were only to hit. "You are naïve!" A demonic blade crashed into the Kingdom Key, its wielder sent flying high into the air.

"AAAAHHHH!" It took a swift Aeroga to not smash into an outcrop of jagged rocks.

The senior tsked as he approached the teen, pointing his weapon at his opponent. "You have lost."

"Aww man!" The caramel cried as he dispelled his sword, the Master doing the same.

Amber narrowed. "You cannot defeat me with light."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?!" The chastised punched the ground, face twisted into a scowl. "I use light in many of my attacks and am best with light! I wouldn't be able to do any better with just fencing skills nor other kinds of magic!"

The patriarch sighed, shaking his head. "Why use the darkness."

"But _you_ use darkness!" A mouth dropped open. "Aren't you immune to it?!"

Contempt was more than evident in the man's tone. "Are you immune to light?"

"...No." Realization dawned on him. "Then how is light not effective against you?!"

The addressed huffed. "My darkness is so strong that even light cannot illuminate it." Amber narrowed once more. "Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it. Embrace the darkness."

"Never!" Sora screamed. "I'll _never_ give in to the darkness!"

Master Xehanort sneered at the stubborn. "Yet you were once turned into a Heartless, all of which are denizens of darkness. Therefore, your declaration is invalid."

"I only became a Heartless because I unlocked Kairi's heart from mine!" Limpid blue glared up at cold amber. "Besides, I was just a Shadow since my darkness is weak!"

Cold amber narrowed yet again. "Then you need to strengthen your darkness. You need to strengthen your darkness in order to become strong." A sigh slipped past gnarled lips. "There was once a boy who you look like...or should I say looked like you?" Shoulders were shrugged. "Anyways, the only differences you both bore were in hair and eye color as well as outfits; everything else is the same."

"...I remember seeing such a person as a mirage beside your youngest self in La Cité des Cloches." Cerulean were wide. "They both told me 'Even if you are not the prisoner'."

A slow nod was given. "His name was Vanitas. He was one of the best pupils I ever had, his strength exceeding most everyone else's." A malicious smirk twisted his features. "Would you like to know how?"

"...How?" Why did Sora feel like he would regret asking?!

That malicious smirk became a _far_ more malicious grin. "...He was of pure darkness; he did not have one shred of light within."

"...You're lying." The poor boy could not believe his ears.

Too bad they were not lying to him. "Oh it is true." The speaker smiled smugly. "Vanitas was a being of pure darkness. He was the incarnation of another of my pupil's...Ventus's...darkness. Essentially, Vanitas was Ventus and Ventus was Vanitas. Yet despite being the same person, Vanitas was far stronger than his pure light counterpart when they first met." That smile became _far_ too smug. "It is because Vanitas was raised not in the light, but in the dark. He was never made soft by the light." Amber flashed. "He trained nonstop, slaying the embodiments of his fledgling emotions created by the negativity generated when he was separated from Ventus, growing stronger and stronger as the negative emotions flowed straight back into him, creating even more Unversed." Slasher smile. "Vanitas was trapped in a vicious circle, one that made him far superior to most." The geezer grunted. "I occasionally dropped by to train him myself though."

"That's...terrible." Blue blew out of proportion at the horror of what he heard.

Amber rolled. "You are far too soft indeed. To think you feel compassion for who would have been your enemy..." A head shook. "Far too soft—" A cry escaped from a gnarled mouth, the speaker suddenly doubling over.

"What's wrong?!" A gasp left Sora's lips as limpid blue took in the sight of the senior abruptly collapsing onto his knees.

Said senior cried out once more. "My arthritis is acting up! I cannot move at the moment!" A groan of agony escaped. "Even chasing after you has become an impossibility with my aching joints! I cannot even lift my hand to call for Heartless or Nobodies!" Another groan tore out. "My brittle bones are a bane!"

"You...can't move?" It was Sora's chance. He could escape without ever turning back; Master Xehanort would not be able to pursue him nor call for reinforcements. Now that no one could stop him, he could send out a distress signal so he could be rescued. He could return to his friends. He could return to his mom. He could return to his island. He could show Yen Sid the Book of Prophecies—upon taking it back of course—as he had originally intended and subvert the Keyblade War. He could save everyone.

Yet...why couldn't he bring himself to leave?

* * *

"Why thank you my boy."

Instead of escaping without turning back, Sora rushed to Master Xehanort's side without a second thought. Instead of sending a distress signal, Sora sent many Curagas toward Master Xehanort to relieve him of his pain. Instead of returning to his friends, mom, and island, Sora returned with Master Xehanort to the dwelling he resided in the barren, isolated desert.

Upon gently placing the geezer onto a chair, the teen frantically checked for signs of further injury. "Are you okay?!"

"Why I am far better now thanks to your efforts." Gnarled lips twisted into a smile.

A sigh of relief was breathed. "I'm glad." Clear cerulean suddenly shot up, curious as they took in their surroundings from the window. "Where have we been staying in anyways?!"

"Why this is the Keyblade Graveyard." And then he saw it; some of the everlasting debris had finally cleared, revealing countless swords which were rooted into the terrain, spanning farther than any could see. Only twin paths that intersected like a cross offered reprieve from the horrific scene, but not much. "Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me...χ-blade."

A head rapidly shook. "But the Keyblade War will destroy everything! Destroy everyone!"

"From ruin comes creation and from creation comes ruin. That is an endless cycle, a cycle that must not be disturbed." The senior sighed. "Alas, there has been too much creation and not enough destruction...just how there has been too much light and far too little darkness. Light has been running a tyranny with darkness pushed to the side as an outcast!"

Uncertainty entered oceanic depths. "That...isn't true." For the first time, Sora was hesitant in his beliefs of light and dark. That did not go unnoticed.

"Join me. You and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares." A sage nod was given. "It does not matter where you found the Book of Prophecies, why you had it, what you were going to use it for...in fact, the Book of Prophecies does not matter to me at all. Not anymore." The senior stood, holding his hand out. "Together we can do great things. Together we can restore balance. We can change the status quo. We can make everything right."

Sora's resolve was cracking. "...But—"

"It would make your father proud...son." Deal sealed.

That hand was taken. "Hai...tou-san."

* * *

"That is it my boy! You are doing wonderfully!"

Fear. Fear possessed each legion of Neoshadows, countless creatures attempting to run away from a sole person who was cutting down their numbers by the second, genuinely fearing for their lives. Dark Firagas burned hordes of Heartless to ashes as ebon Blizzagas froze them to death, lightless Thundaga raining relentlessly on the hapless victims. Pitch-black Gravigas cruely oppressed the targets while gale-force grey Aerogas sliced them to bits and pieces, a merciless Magnega eliminating even the tiniest hopes of escape as charcoal flashes resembling Sonic Blade ruthlessly stabbed straight through them. Black pools splattered all over the sandy terrain due to the whirling sable Strike Raid, the violet and violent Ars Arcanum bashing skulls upon skulls wide open, an obsidian Ragnarok punching countless holes into each and every of their targets' frames. A devastating ebon Explosion rang out, blasting those unfortunate enough to be within range to smithereens, brutal black Guard Breaks skewering those near and far.

Heartless are creatures of instinct. They cannot think, instead acting on their urges. And right now, they had the urge to flee. _Flee_. FLEE. _FLEE_. Not even those who normally tried to kill that they fear even wanted to try to attempt to kill what was currently killing them en masse; even they knew they couldn't win. Which a savage gale of darkness only proved as it raged on, obliterating each and every Pureblood without exception. There were no survivors. A single person utterly annihilated armies upon armies of endless enemies.

A certain senior walked up to that person, applauding wildly. "You have embraced the darkness so perfectly in such a short amount of time. You are truly a natural. Bravo!"

"I thought I was meant for the light...yet darkness comes to me so easily." Sora stared at his hand, eyes wide with disbelief.

Master Xehanort chuckled. "I thought the exact same thing in the past...until I started experimenting with darkness." A finger tapped a chin. "By channeling your darkness, you can prevent it from overtaking and consuming you." A head shook. "Alas, many unfortunate souls did not know this essential fact."

"I will channel my darkness to serve our needs." A hand clenched. "I was a fool; I thought the darkness only brought evil...but I was wrong." The younger faced the older. "You're right; darkness can indeed serve good."

A smirk crossed his lips. "Yes, you can truly never know about something until you experience it for yourself."

"Which is why we need to recreate the Keyblade War." Wait?! Is this really Sora?!

Sadly...yes. "Why what a good boy!" Caramel locks were patted. "You are such a wonderful boy!"

 _Master Xehanort...he cares for me._

* * *

"That is it my boy!"

Metal on metal. Rapid movements that could be barely caught by the naked eye. Fancy footwork which could not hope to be imitated by a novice. Sora and Master Xehanort were sparring, Keyblades in hand. The brunet swiftly moved to the side, evading a downward swipe before throwing himself forward, repeatedly jabbing at his opponent who quickly sidestepped each attempt before leaping ahead, delivering a crescent slash downward that was immediately blocked by the opposing sword, pushed back. The two were neck and neck, neither able to gain an advantage at all; every time there seemed to be an opening in the other, it was quickly shut off in skillful defense followed by instantaneous retaliation which was in turn blocked and so on and so on. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Well, not for long. "But you still have a lot to learn!" An ebon gust tore from the elder, blasting the boy back, booted feet immediately rushing to the airborne, leaping high—

"DARK!"—only for a gale of darkness to tear from Sora, knocking Master Xehanort into the ground. The boy recovered midair, landing safely on his two feet...only to rush over to the stricken as soon as those feet touched the ground. "Are you okay?!"

Upon having Curaga casted over his head, the addressed picked himself up. "I am more than okay." A smile twisted his features. "In fact, I am proud. Your mastery over darkness is unparalleled; even I did not get the hang of it this fast." A chuckle left his lips. "I was wrong; you know plenty. Your knowledge rivals a Master."

"But...I'm not a Master." Guess Sora was sadder than he showed when only Riku had passed the Mark of Mastery exam, huh?

A seemingly kind smile was given. "You are now...Master Sora."

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" It was a wonder how no bones were broken as the geezer was tackled onto the ground, trapped in a tight hug.

If anyone had been passing by, their mouths would have smashed into the dirt as their eyes cannoned into oblivion at the sight of the old man...returning the embrace. "You are welcome."

 _Master Xehanort only wants what's best for me. Best for everyone. Now I know this. He may seem cold...but he is actually warm._

* * *

"Ugh. Look. It's the Master's Pet."

Months had passed since then. Many, many months. Months spent slaughtering swarms of hapless Heartless. Months spent sparring with the elder. Months spent amplifying the strength of the darkness in Sora's heart. Months spent casting all traces of light aside. Months spent seemingly—or not so seemingly—bonding. Months spent scheming.

Instead of showing Yen Sid the Book of Prophecies, he worked to keep it out of the old mage's hands. Instead of saving everyone, he saved no one...in fact contributing to their dooms.

And now those months had passed, a certain five reassembled. A single eye rolled. "Sora and Xehanort, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"Would you be so kind as to shut your mouth, Xigbar...or should I say Braig?" A demonic blade pointed straight at the offender's chin.

A not-so-masculine squeal rang out. "M-Master Xehanort! I was just—"

"Just shut up already." An obscure estoc bearing 'yami' joined the first, both threatening to tear the guy apart.

The intended huffed at that. "Master's Pet—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" It was a miracle upon miracles another scar did not join the jagged one. Or how another eye wasn't put out.

"We have more urgent matters to tend to." Both swords were suddenly dispelled as the patriarch held a hand out, summoning a portal.

The pentad watched as the two exited the space through the Dark Corridor. Saïx sighed, being the first to speak. "This is a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome."

"The feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor...this is indeed Stockholm Syndrome." Xemnas gave a slow nod.

Ansem scoffed. "Such a fickle boy; once he hated Master Xehanort with a passion and now he cares for him as though Master Xehanort is his father."

"That is probably what is happening." Four sets of amber flickered to the youngest of the bunch, the youthful scratching his chin. "My eldest self must have picked up on Sora's apparent longing for a father and used that to his advantage."

Xigbar quirked a brow. "In other words the old coot manipulated Kiddo?"

"Basically." A shrug was offered. "My eldest self is shrewd; even if Sora had never told him of his longing for a father figure, he could figure it out all by himself."

The patched sneered. "Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time." He suddenly scoffed. "I have a feeling this affection is not necessarily one-sided though. As if." A breath was blown as hands were thrown up in a melodramatic fashion. "That threat of attack was real!"

"This affection is definitely mutual." The former leader of Organization XIII spoke. "Master Xehanort has a favor for Sora and Sora is drawn to Master Xehanort."

The Heartless grunted. "That insolent brat even took in a piece of Master Xehanort's heart."

"Just like me and Werewolf over here!" A bout of laughter rang out.

The so-called 'Werewolf' sneered. "I do _not_ appreciate the nickname." One could _swear_ canines grew out as hair became disheveled, a Lunatic pointing straight at the offender. "Shut up or else you will be wearing patches on both eyes." A mad glint entered normally stoic depths.

"Okay, okay!" Hands were held in a placating gesture. Lips suddenly distorted into a smirk as those hands were lowered, arms crossing. "'The higher they are, the harder they fall' as they say..."

The claymore was dispelled as the normally stoic became stoic once more. "Sora was so pure before; no wonder his darkness is so strong."

"Light becomes dark." The pair turned to Xemnas who had cut in. "Like the sun setting to make way for the moon, Sora's light had set and darkness took its place...except the light may never come back."

Ansem did the same. "The powerful light that insolent brat had once possessed was so powerful...and it transformed into a powerful darkness. One Master Xehanort can exploit."

"Yet I would like to know one thing." All eyes turned to the young Xehanort as he continued speaking. "How much of it is Master Xehanort manipulating Sora...and how much of it is Master Xehanort actually caring for Sora?" The five exchanged perplexed looks, completely confused at the seemingly simple yet impossible question.

No one knows.

* * *

"Excuse me? Are you wearing contacts?"

A certain pair stood before an ice cream shop in a certain world stuck in eternal dusk, speaking with the vendor of the frozen treats. However, a certain feature had not gone unnoticed by the lady. Far from going unnoticed in fact...

The addressed narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to know."

"Okay! Okay!" Hands were held up in a placating gesture. Her eyes happened to fall on the other occupant, brows shooting up. "Who is this?! You never brought him here before!"

Amber narrowed as well. "That is none of your concern."

"Oh fine." The poor girl gave a sigh of defeat before perking up as though realizing something. "Oh I'm so sorry! The last two Sea-Salt Ice Creams were already taken!"

To the female's shock, the eldest slammed a fist into the counter, amber boring straight into her soul. Poor girl indeed; her body inched back as far as possible on instinct. "You _will_ give the boy some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." A hazy black seemed to steam from him as amber narrowed into slits. "You do have some in the back, right?"

"Yeah, do you?" The teen took a menacing step forward.

Tremors wracked her frame. "Y-Yes! But they're reserved for some other customers—"

"SORA!"

"SORA!"

All eyes fixed onto a certain anthropomorphic duck and dog, a beak and snout dropping wide open as they took in the sight of their long-missing friend.

Tears poured from Donald's eyes. "We just came here to pick up our ice creams but we never excepted to find you!"

"We were looking everywhere for you!" Goofy bawled. "We thought something horrible happened!"

The fowl abruptly cried out. "WHERE HAVE YOU—" And then they realized who was there. A staff and shield were immediately summoned, the avian rushing at the oldest. "YOU! YOU!"

"You're Master Xehanort!" The pooch shouted as he also charged at the man. "You must have stolen Sora from us—"

Cries escaped from both creatures' lips as an obscure estoc bearing 'yami' flashed forward, knocking them high into the air. "Do _not_ hurt him." Cold gold shot daggers into the animals as their owner slowly approached—wait what?!

"Sora?! What's wrong with you?!" And then they saw; limpid blue became a corrupt yellow, black getup became a Black Coat, the Kingdom Key became Oblivion...just what had happened in their absence?!

The questioned scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with me idiots." That sword had yet to be dropped. "Tou-san helped me see the truth, that it is light and not dark that is polluting the worlds." Corrupt yellow narrowed. "The balance must be restored. The tyranny of light must be overthrown."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Donald yelled as he leapt onto his feet.

Goofy screamed as he did the same. "Master Xehanort must be trying to trick us by making us think he has Sora!" The canine bore his teeth. "Where is Sora?!"

"I'm right here stupid pooch." Said stupid pooch completely froze over at the absolute zero glare shot his way.

The oldest snickered. "Indeed. This is your former friend Sora."

"U-Um...I'll be leaving now!" A shrill shriek tore from the girl's lips as she all but fled the area.

Not that anyone noticed. Or cared. "What did Master Xehanort do to you?!" The duck demanded as he rushed over—only for endless armies of Heartless and Nobodies to be in his way this time around.

"WHAT THE?!" To say the dog was shocked would be a _massive_ understatement.

A hand was placed on the once pure lad's shoulder. "It is time to take out the trash."

"We are _not_ trash!" The fowl glared. "We're Sora's friends!"

Begging black bore into ice-cold gold. "Please Sora! Help us!"

"Do as I say my boy." That shoulder was squeezed. "I heard seven is a lucky number. Prove that right for me...my son."

Oh there was no hope for the poor creatures. 'Best friends forever'...that had been long forgotten. That had long since been banished from Sora's mind, thoughts of Master Xehanort replacing each and every one he had had in the past. Friends, mother, island...they were long gone. _Long gone._

"Yes father."

* * *

Heartless: Ansem, Neoshadow

Nobodies: Dusk, Saïx, Xigbar, Xemnas, Sorcerer, Sniper, Berserker, Dragoon, Assassin, Dancer, Gambler, Samurai, Creeper

Enemies: Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort

Translation: Nani=What, uragirimono=traitor, Itai=Ouch, Tadaima=I'm home, Hai=Yes, tou-san=father, yami=dark

How was it, **Jazz**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! ( **:**

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
